


Kaleidoscope Chords

by Cupcakemolotov



Series: Dance with the Devil [13]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Meet-Cute, Musicians, Party!Planner Caroline, Rock!Star Klaus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-02
Updated: 2016-12-02
Packaged: 2018-09-03 18:43:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,958
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8725981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cupcakemolotov/pseuds/Cupcakemolotov
Summary: Caroline never expected the charming, British art enthusiast who rescued her from humiliation to be the Rock!Star Klaus Miakaelson. 
And she certainly didn't expect flowers.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [melsbels](https://archiveofourown.org/users/melsbels/gifts).



> This was originally written as a drabble challenge. I was to describe the synopsis of the story I would never write. That obviously didn't work. This drabble was originally written in three parts.

Caroline looked at her watch, checked it for the last time and finally nodded. He wasn't coming. That was fine. As much as she'd hate to miss this exhibit - how exactly had Tyler gotten those tickets anyway? - the fury that was turning her lungs tight and her chest hot was keeping her tears at bay. And that was so much better than being mortified from being stood up, after having stood inside the gallery doors waiting for the past half hour.

She'd taken three steps towards the door when a warm, male voice broke into her furious internal monologue.

"There you are, love," Warm fingers grasped hers, warmer lips brushed across her cheekbones. "My sincere apologies that I'm late. American traffic is a bit of a nightmare."

Caroline turned, stared up at the wicked blue eyes and playful smirk, the completely unfair dimples cutting into his cheeks. Blinking with her brows tucked together, she parted her lips to protest, but before she could speak - he brought her wrist to his mouth, lingering as he breathed in her perfume.

"I'll make it up to you," her stranger murmured against her skin, eyes laughing. "Did you still wish to attend the exhibit?"

Caroline Forbes is rescued from a mortifying situation when she (ex)boyfriend is a no show to the Art Event of the Year. What makes it worse is that Tyler insisted on getting the tickets when he knew how important mingling was to her business.

Her temper was the only reason she'd agreed to the rescue from the mysterious man with those gorgeous dimples. But that curious, acerbic wit and his art knowledge was why she'd impulsively scribbled her number on a napkin. It was his daring eyes that led to that kiss on the cheek.

But none of that helped her absolute horror to see herself plastered all over the tabloids the next day:

Klaus Mikaelson, renowned playboy, Rock and Roll darling and mysterious blond.

_Mysterious blond._

Then the flowers showed up.

* * *

He sent her sunflowers.

Caroline stared at the brilliant bouquet that was sitting on her coffee table and swallowed. Her phone was vibrating in her hand, her TV was blaring loudly in the background but all she could look at where the splashes of sunshine, caught in a pretty vase.

Reluctantly, she smiled. Tried to squash it with her teeth, catching her lip tightly and bouncing on her toes. These sorts of things didn't happen to her. She wasn't rescued from being stood up by a charming British man with dimples and acerbic wit. She didn't spend three hours debating art and color and parties.

She didn't give said men cheek kisses and laugh at those sexy pouts. Certainly she didn't leave behind her number scrawled on a napkin with butterflies in her stomach and a flush in her face.

There was a card.

Caroline sat on her couch with a thump. Taking a moment to breathe through her nose, she reached for the inconspicuous card. What did Klaus Mikaelson, Rock God (to quote Katherine's shrieking voice in her ear that morning) write on a card to the girl who'd no clue who he was?

He'd drawn her tattoo.

In quick, hurried lines Klaus had sketched the image of the bird on the underside of her wrist. Somehow, he'd managed to capture the delicate beauty that had drawn her to the image in the first place. That sense of freedom she'd needed once upon a time.

'You ink your stories on your skin. I've been shown the ending - take me back to the beginning?'

Drawing her knees to her chest, she finally let herself smile. Felt herself flush a little with pleasure. Tossing her phone to the end of the couch, Caroline laughed to herself.

Maybe she would.

* * *

Caroline left the venue with flushed skin and a pounding heart. It had been a last minute decision, a bit of a splurge, but as she followed in the wake of the crowd she didn't regret it. _Abstract Choir_ was amazing. She'd known that, having hidden a few iTunes downloads guiltily on her phone. But when a last minute convention had shown up on her radar, she'd been unable to help rolling the dice on a gamble for tickets.

A dent in her pocket book when she could have scored a free pass was something Katherine would mock her for. Although, her loose and free friend would be highly entertained by straight laced Caroline rearranging her flight home to see her… to see Klaus in concert. But as she fanned herself with her program, she was relieved she didn't have to see Klaus in person so shortly after watching him perform. The Rockstar who'd been inserting himself into her life - pizza picnics on the floor of her living room, those endearing little sketches, a barrage of text messages - was hot on stage.

If the number of panties flung at him said anything, she was hardly the only one who thought so.

She'd known the details of the group once Katherine had barged over with several Google search printouts after her accidental brush with the tabloids. Caroline had known he was magnetic and charming, the devil in his smile. But until a Time Magazine article was shoved in her face, she'd never had thought to put that playful determination down to a legitimate rock god.

She'd have been wrong.

Klaus Mikaelson might have been lead vocalist, but neither Rebekah nor Kol Mikaelson were shabby. So far, her favorite was when Rebekah and Klaus sang duet, their voices blending in a way that left goosebumps. Rebekah's husband Enzo rounded out the group, and they were magic.

Caroline waited until she was the airport, waiting to board her red-eye flight back to New York to pull out her phone. There were a few missed texts from Katherine, a call from her mom and the one she'd known would be there.

' _L.A. says hi.'_

She traced the words, debated with herself before sending her response. She had half an hour before her plane took off, and he deserved it after the flowers he'd sent her last week. The little card with its printed message (did you blush for me?) that turned her already pink face scarlet.

_'L.A. traffic is a nightmare. BTW, think your third set is my favorite.'_

She flipped through the romance novel on her kindle, waited for the text to buzz back. Instead, her phone started vibrating and the smile curling her lips was full of amusement.

"Hello?"

"Sweetheart, where are you?"

"The airport," she said blithely. She could hear the commotion in the background, sounds of either an after party or their tour bus. She'd learned that Kol could bounce for hours after a performance and occasionally created enough noise for a herd of small elephants.

"Caroline," Klaus growled, accent more pronounced than normal. "Tell me you weren't at our show tonight."

"Okay."

Klaus exhaled roughly. "I should spank you."

She snorted. "Not if you like your hands."

"Where were you sitting?"

Caroline laughed, stretching her legs. "Does it matter? You'd never have found me in that mob."

"You'd be surprised," Klaus said. "Why not tell me you wanted to see the show? The venue was sold out."

Because Caroline had suspected that if she'd been attracted to him when he was still just Klaus, watching him in his element would shatter the self control she barely held on to. She'd been right. Two years ago, she'd have considered her own brand of throwing her panties. Tonight, she'd have kissed him. Taking that glorious mouth and talented tongue with her own until they both moaned.

Klaus didn't need to know that.

"I wasn't sure if I'd have the time," Caroline dismissed. "No point in getting your hopes up. The show was nice."

A snort, "Nice? Bite your tongue; better yet, join us at the next city and I'll do it for you."

She scowled, feeling the blush work up her throat at his brazen teasing. "Seriously?"

"Come now, love - that's a rather tame fantasy compared to the rest of what I'd like to do with you." Klaus' voice lowered, tone rich with promise. "Let me buy you a ticket."

She swallowed. Cleared her throat. "Can't, I've got a few big parties lined up. I'll see you in New York in a month like you planned."

"Hmm," he hummed. His words were playful, but edged in a warning that flipped her stomach. "I won't forget this, Caroline."

God, she hoped not.

"Promises," she murmured as she saw the flight attendant move to start boarding. "Gotta go. Try not to catch anything from all that underwear tossed at you."

"The only girl whose - "

She ended the call before he could finish the sentence and fanned herself. He'd be delighted if he knew exactly how pink her face was and she cursed under her breath. How was it this man crawled so easily under her skin and left her wheeling?

Hopefully a month was enough time to brace herself.

* * *

"If you're not going to smoke, you might as well give me a light."

Klaus glanced up from where he was leaning against the side of the tour bus. It had rained during their concert, and the concrete smelled like oil and rain. A combination he didn't particularly mind. Flicking open the lighter he'd been twirling in hand, he offered the flame to his brother.

"Bekah will have your hide."

Kol grinned, blowing out a puff of smoke. "We all have our vices. I lived through two years of Bekah making eyes at Enzo. My tobacco habit is half her fault."

"In a rush to ruin your vocals?"

"Nah," he shook his pack with a mournful noise, looking across the chain link fence to the cars splashing through the rain slick roads. "I picked this pack up a few weeks ago. Mostly, I just do it to annoy our darling sister."

"That's something, then."

"Don't give me the big brother schtick," Kol said bluntly. "Especially when you're out here mooning."

Klaus rolled his eyes. "I'm not mooning."

"I flipped through your sketchbook. Pretty girl. Those little snatches of lyrics were a bit sappy."

"You keep this up, they'll never find your body."

"You'll never be able to replace me; Ringo Starr might have fallen into the lap of the Beatles, but the ladies love me."

"They love you shirtless."

"I noticed a lack of shirt ripping from you lately," Kol pointed out as he ground the cigarette butt into the concrete. "Bekah wants a baby."

Klaus blinked, canted his head. "You sound surprised."

"Things are changing," Kol said flatly. "Next thing you know, we'll be shopping for a new guitarist. You're making moon eyes at some girl who makes you eat pizza on her floor."

"You're worried we're going to break up."

"Hedging my bets," Kol replied with a shrug.

Klaus tilted his head back, stared at the dark sky. "Things are always changing, Kol. But I can promise you, whatever choices we make, it'll be as a family."

Kol shoved his hands in his pocket, shrugged. "Sure. If you say so Nik."

Klaus watched him head inside and pulled out his phone. Scrolled through the texts he'd exchanged a few hours ago. His bubble of sunshine, with her pink blushes and biting tongue. He didn't know what quirk of fate had led him to approach her, the pretty blond with the furious eyes and flushed cheeks. But what had started as a whim had shifted until that soft kiss against his cheek hadn't been enough.

Bekah been vocal about wanting a break after this tour. Klaus had been considering it. The timing was good, they'd had a good run with the last record, and everyone was feeling the drag of nearly five years of constant touring. Settling, being able to take the time to dig into their new material was an idea he liked.

Give him a chance to explore these intriguing sparks between him and Caroline.

Still, he understood Kol's unease. For ten years, the band had been the most important part of their lives. Since he'd moved out at eighteen, determined to never take another penny from Mikael, to Bekah and Kol showing up, dragging their own instruments and wearing stubborn expressions. It'd been Elijah, who'd finagled their emancipation. Elijah, who'd quietly fought for their trusts and clued Klaus to his parentage and subsequent inheritance.

What a lot of the _Abstract Choir_ fans didn't realize was that Elijah himself was a very gifted vocalist. Klaus had once asked him why he didn't wish to join their band, back before Enzo had made an impression with his jack of all trades skills towards most instruments.

Elijah's smile had been wistful. "I'm where I need to be."

For ten years, they'd bled and sweated their music. They'd mostly avoided the lure of drugs, but that was due more to Elijah than any particular restraint on their part. He'd had his fair share of one night stands, but once the band had really taken off, the risk hadn't been worth it.

Another two weeks and they'd be back in NYC. Then he'd decide what risks were worth taking. His eyes narrowed, considering the best ways to finagle his revenge.

Caroline had come to the show, to watch them play. Without telling him. He tilted his head back to glare at the darkness of the clouds.

Rebekah stuck her head out the door. "Get your ass inside. We're set to go, and I don't want to hear any wanking from your bunk."

"Charming as always," Klaus shot back, moving back inside their movable home. "Enzo, take better care of your wife."

"I'll strangle you and replace you with Elijah, see if I don't!"

* * *

Caroline pushed into her apartment building with a grimace, waving thankfully at the doorman who was looking at her sympathetically. The rain had turned what was supposed to have been a lovely walk home into a nightmare. Scowling at the state of her shoes, she swiped under her eyes as she approached the elevator in some attempt to make herself presentable. Her hair was heavy with moisture, curls wet against her cheeks and she blinked at herself in the reflective surface of the door once it closed.

And started laughing.

She was still giggling at her appearance when she turned the corner to her apartment. Glancing up from her purse, keys in hand, she froze. Eyes wide, Caroline stared at the figure leaning against the wall next to her door.

Klaus Mikaelson wearing a pair of jeans, black leather jacket open to show the softness of the henley underneath, that fascinating collection of necklaces visible above the collar of his shirt. There were plastic bags at his feet, and as his glaze lifted from his phone to meet hers, her stomach flipped.

She hadn't seen him this close since they ate pizza on her floor. She felt her pulse jump at the expression in his eyes, that focused intensity that had dared her from the start. His mouth curled as he took her in, eyes warm with open, amused affection while she scowled at him. Tried not to think too closely about how those lips felt against hers, how nimble that gifted tongue of his really was.

"You're not supposed to be here for another week."

"And you snuck into my show without telling me," Klaus drawled as he tucked his phone away. He bent and lifted the bags, arching a brow as she continued to glare at him. He held takeout she knew, from the Chinese place she loved down the street, and she tried to remember if the takeout menus had been left out where he could see them, last time. "I brought dinner."

"If I'd had plans?"

His eyes went dark, the blue deepening as his smile shifted into something wicked. "I'm very persuasive. I believe you called me charming."

"Seriously?" She huffed before striding forward, refusing to blush as he traced her with his gaze. "If you make a single umbrella comment…"

"Why would I? Would you like some help changing out of those wet clothes?" Klaus question with a curling smirk.

"If you think I'm changing into anything other than comfy clothes, you're going to be disappointed." Caroline warned, eyes narrowing as she unlocked her door. He moved close enough that she could catch the faintest hint of cologne and her throat went dry. She cut her eyes over to catch that glitter behind his gaze and huffed. "What?"

He shifted the bags, touched the curve of her chin. "I'm happy to peel you out of whatever you are wearing later, Caroline. Raggedy sweats are hardly going to hide how beautiful you are."

Her face went hot and she scowled at the delight in his face as he shifted his fingers to brush her blushing cheekbone. "Getting a little ahead of yourself, aren't you?"

"Just hopeful," Klaus replied he moved so she could shut the door. "Bus rides are long, sweetheart. Gives a man time to think. The asian man who took my order said you liked extra egg rolls, so you'd best hurry before they get cold. I'm pretty sure I remember where you keep the forks."

It took splashing her face in her bathroom for her face to cool after his easy suggestion that he'd spent time on the road fantasizing about her. She lifted her face and studied herself for a moment. She'd changed into a long sleeved shirt that was more comfortable than formfitting, and a soft pair of flannel pants. It'd been a long week, and she'd been looking forward to vegging on her couch. Majorly hot rock gods who were apparently making moves or not, wearing a bra was as far as she was willing to go to be presentable. A few swipes of moisturizer, and she tugged her damp hair into a messy bun and braced herself for an evening with her own personal wet dream.

She was going to be a little disappointed if he didn't make that move.

A few weeks after watching Klaus on stage, that low voice of his crooning the crowd into a frenzy, gave a girl lots of time to think too. If this was a normal relationship, they'd be eating that chinese food cold or reheated. She'd been fascinated by Klaus Mikaelson since he traced her tattoo with his forefinger at that art gallery, and asked her if birds or swallows in particular were what meant something to her.

Then that morning after the their meeting at the gallery and subsequent tabloid article, he'd met her for coffee and been delightfully persuasive, charming her with his accent and teasing. Somehow, that date had slid under the radar, so she'd agreed to another. That one had left her splashed all over the tabloids a second time, so he'd shown up with pizza and an apology, eyes dark with irritation that she was being dragged into the spotlight.

"I'll understand if you want to end this, love."

Caroline peaked around her door, studied him carefully. "What is _this_ that I'd be ending?"

"Fascination," Klaus said, eyes dark. "You're fascinating, Caroline Forbes."

No lies, no smooth attempts to cajole her. Just a sharp honesty that did nothing to hide the want in his eyes. Lips pursing, she tilted her head and noded. Opened her door. "Smart, bringing the pizza. I'm hungry. I suppose you can have some."

The picnic on her floor had been fun. She'd known he was well traveled, but listening to his stories of pre-fame, of dragging his siblings through dingy little bars and horrible sets as they clawed out a following had left her laughing so hard her stomach muscles had hurt. She'd been wiping her face, grinning at him when he'd kissed her. Soft lips angled against hers, and the softest touch of his fingers against her cheek. Klaus coaxed instead of demanded, and she chased his lips with her tongue, until her back was flat to the floor and all of him was pressed so temptingly against her.

"When you say extra egg rolls, how many are you expecting to get?" Caroline asked as she walked out of her bathroom, face finally only slightly pink. Klaus had removed his boots, shoved the couch back to mimic their last meal and spread the opened containers across her battered coffee table. She blinked at the number of options, canted her head as she glanced at him. "Did you order enough?"

"My share," Klaus retorted, offering her a fork. There were two bottles of water on the table, and she sank next to him with a sigh. "And nothing wrong with leftovers."

She side eyed him, settling cross legged to steal a bite of orange chicken. "Is this a commentary on my cooking?"

"Are you offering to cook for me?" He questioned, lips curling.

"Well, that depends," Caroline informed him. "How many egg rolls do you think you're getting and are you worth my cooking?"

His smile turned wicked, blue eyes glinting with mischief and she pointed her fork at him. "No."

"Now, sweetheart…"

She shook her head and determinedly dug into the container closest to her. Caroline knew that look, the calculation that had always led to a blush. She wasn't shy, but there was something about the way that he looked at her - intimate and wanting - that unnerved her usual confidence.

"Uh huh. No."

Klaus shook in silent laughter next to her, but followed her lead. There was a tiny fight over the Kung Pao, but since he didn't argue with his allotment of egg rolls, she let him win. Eventually, she leaned back against the couch with a pleased sigh. The rain was really coming down now, with flashes of lightning and rumbles of thunder.

"Your hotel isn't far, is it?"

Klaus finished closing the containers and leaned back to press against her side. He reached up to toy with curl that had worked free of her bun. "Well, that depends."

"On what?"

"I have the next three days off. We had a issue at a venue, had to shift a concert date."

Caroline turned to look at him, tried to ignore the press of his thigh against hers. "That'll be nice. Too bad it's raining."

Klaus shrugged, dimples just showing as he grinned at her. "I don't mind a little rain; an excellent excuse to stay in bed."

"I didn't take you as a layabout," she murmured, caught by the look behind his eyes. The slow burn. "I've seen your abs."

"I didn't plan on doing much sleeping," he replied in amusement. His hand shifted, thumb stroking across her lips. "Would you like some company this weekend, Caroline?"

She twisted to look at him, breathed in deeply at the naked want on his face. Another slow brush of callouses left her lips burning. Eyes holding his, she deliberately brushed the pad of his thumb with her tongue on the next stroke. Lips curving slightly at the way his eyes went dark, she pulled away from his hand.

"I suppose you can take the couch," Her words were a touch breathless and teasing.

Both brows arched, Klaus' head dipped so that their breaths mingled. His eyes were heated, full of playful challenge as he responded. "Seems a waste, love. I've had more than one fantasy of waking you, all soft and warm from sleep, and this pretty blush right here suggests I'm not the only one who been fantasizing."

His fingers traced the bridge of her nose. When she spoke, her words were a dare. "I wake grumpy."

The slow, wicked smile had her breath catching. "Do you? I'd be delighted to see how grumpy you are with my tongue on your clit."

She swallowed at that glitter of promise in his gaze. She didn't want to say no. She'd be insane to say no. Leaning forward, she pressed a fast, pecking kiss against mouth, pulled just as quickly away.

"The food won't put itself away."

Her rockstar narrowed his magnetic eyes. Pushing to his feet, his voice was low and rough when he spoke. "Caroline, sweetheart, all I want to do is tangle you in your sheets and make you come; lick that delectable blush wherever it touches your skin. My hand is hardly a substitute for you all hot and wet."

She froze, fingers hovering above one of the containers. Licking dry lips, her insides fluttered as he blatantly watched her mouth. "Stop trying to make me blush."

"Come here, Caroline," Klaus cajoled, lips curling. "The food will be fine."

It wasn't worth teasing, when he was looking at her like that. Not when she could see the evidence of his arousal; she was already damp, those rough, blunt words leaving her flushed. She stepped into his body, arched both brows as he tangled his fingers into her hair.

"I don't usually take orders."

He chuckled low in her throat and kissed her cheek, her chin and with his free hand, urged her closer and started to just sway. "I can seduce you from over there, but this is better."

She curled her arms around his neck, pressed her breasts against his chest, and smiled. "Seduce?"

A kiss against at the corner of her mouth. "Seduce. Beguile. _Charm_."

Each word was accompanied by soft kisses, everywhere but her lips. She made a noise of complaint, rubbed up against him. "Why don't you just kiss me?"

"I don't know," he teased. "Are you worth my kisses?"

Caroline took his mouth, retaliated against his smile with a sharp bite. He cupped her ass, hauled her closer and sucked on her tongue. She moaned, didn't care as they tumbled onto the couch and stayed there.

The food was still there, the next afternoon when she came out for brunch.

* * *

Caroline breathed a sigh of relief as the noise from the crowd cut off as the door shut. Catching her bottom lip between her teeth, she met Marcel's gaze with a rueful look.

"I might not have thought that through."

He arched both brows, snorted out a laugh. "Too late for that, Sunshine. Let's get you to the dressing rooms. I'd pay to be a fly on the wall, when he sees you."

She smoothed her shirt, obediently slipped behind him, the lanyard around her neck giving her access to the hallways they were quickly walking. Her flight had been delayed, and then traffic had been a bitch. Caroline could faintly hear the sounds of the opening act, but she was determined to at least see him before the show.

They hadn't been in the same city since that rain soaked weekend when Klaus had repeatedly melted her brain. Part of it had been her, part of it had been his schedule, but the second weekend they thought they would have had never happened. It was strange, how they'd only spent three days together and she already missed him in her apartment.

It was the little things - the smell of his cologne, the tea that sat in her cabinet and waking to the soft sounds of him sketching, or that once, Klaus softly thrumming through the cords of a song.

_Waking slowly, naked and a little sore, Caroline parted heavy eyes to see where the unfamiliar sounds were coming from. Breath catching, she stared at Klaus who was sitting on her desk chair, shirtless and sex mused, strumming an acoustic guitar she'd never seen before. Utterly sated from the night before, she'd have been embarrassed at how immediately she reacted to the sight of him, if it hadn't been Klaus._

_Stretching just a little, she arched a brow when he gaze lifted to hers. "I don't own a guitar."_

_His lips curled, dimples just showing and she knew her cheeks were heating as Klaus dragged his eyes down what the sheet wasn't hiding. "Good morning, Caroline. A friend dropped a few things off."_

_She blinked and sat up. His gaze landed on her chest and she hoisted the sheet with a laugh. "I'm pretty sure you got an eyeful last night."_

" _Did I? Feel free to spend the day naked, love. I believe I need to make a study of your skin in all types of lighting; in the many shades of sunlight. For comparative purposes."_

_Caroline tossed a pillow at him, which he blocked with a grin. "So you just invite people to my apartment?"_

" _I trust Marcel with my secrets, love." Klaus gave her a serious look. "He'll keep your identity safe."_

_She was surprised, at how her shoulders relaxed at his words. "Thank you."_

_Another melting grin, his fingers strumming absently through the chords as rain continued to beat down against the building. Shifting his gaze to hers, he deliberately set the instrument aside and stood. The way he moved could only be described as prowling, and he crawled back on the bed with a wicked smile._

" _While you seem decidedly not grumpy, Caroline, I believe I was remiss in how I woke you this morning. Allow me to make it up to you."_

God, had he. His tongue should come with a warning. And as much as she missed him, as those texts and that one round of phone sex they'd snuck in that hadn't been enough, that wasn't why she was here.

"Thank God," a blond woman muttered as she stepped out from behind a door that was clearly a dressing room. Caroline nearly swallowed her tongue when she realized who it was. "Maybe you can calm him the fuck down."

"We've got twenty minutes until go, so if you don't mind moving, Rebekah, that'd be great." Marcel said firmly as he steered Caroline past Klaus' sister.

Two days ago, the tabloids had exploded with a sex scandal involving Klaus and an underaged fan. Caroline had woken to Katherine storming her apartment, hands clutched around half a dozen tabloids. She'd ranted around the apartment while Caroline slowly perused them, stomach tight at the accusations.

Then Klaus had called.

Bitingly furious, he'd ground out his assurance that it wasn't true. The thing was that she'd believed him. Maybe that was stupid, but nothing she'd seen had twinged a single of her warning instincts. Her mom was a cop, she'd seen enough growing up to trust her gut.

"Klaus," she interrupted, silencing both him and Katherine. "It's okay. I believe you."

Katherine had narrowed her eyes, but stayed silent. Klaus had made a soft noise of surprise, but she didn't let him speak. "Katherine is here, so I need to keep her from wrecking my apartment, but we'll talk later. I promise."

"I'll hold you to that," Klaus had warned, voice edged. She could hear the commotion around him, knew he didn't have much time either. That was okay.

"Good."

Because he didn't have to call her. Whatever time zone he was in and whatever was going on, Klaus had made an effort to reach out. Relieved that he'd believed her, she had calmed her best friend and gone to work. She and Klaus kept missing each other on the phone, and it wasn't until two days later that she realized exactly how much that'd eaten at him.

" _Miss Forbes?"_

_Caroline came to a sudden stop and blinked at the tall, dark haired man who looked vaguely familiar. Katherine stopped next to her, a noise of interest escaping her friend._

" _Yes?"_

" _I'm Elijah Mikaelson," he gave her a slight smile that didn't quite reach his eyes. "I was wondering if we could speak?"_

" _Hang on, Care," Katherine warned as she pulled out her phone. "I don't care if he's claiming to be the pope, a man that hot in a suit this time of day is either who he says he is or a serial killer."_

_Elijah tilted his head just slightly, gaze shifting to Katherine. Something thawed just a hair's breadth behind those sharp eyes, brow arching upwards. "Would it help if I showed some I.D?"_

" _Please, like you can't forge that shit. Google will give me what I need," Katherine informed him bluntly. Caroline was amused to see the ice ease just little more, gaze narrowing in that carefully stoic face._

" _Kat?"_

" _Google says someone who looks like him is Elijah Mikaelson. I've pepper spray if we need it."_

_Elijah motioned with his hand. "Satisfied?"_

_"For now," Katherine said lowly and Caroline almost laughed at the sudden, flirtatious edge to her voice._

" _We'll have to work on that."_

_Caroline peeked at Elijah as she unlocked her door, but his expression hadn't altered, and he seemed to have deliberately ignored Katherine's flirting. Stepping inside, Kat sauntered forward and glanced from beneath her lashes as she walked by._

" _I don't date musicians."_

_Still reserved, but the faintest twitch to his mouth. "I'm a lawyer."_

" _Are you here as a lawyer, or Klaus' brother, Mr. Mikaelson?"_

" _Please, call me Elijah," he said as his gaze flickered across her apartment. "Thankfully, today I'm a brother."_

" _Let me guess," Katherine said as she sat, legs crossing provocatively. "You want to apologize on Klaus' behalf."_

" _Actually, if you're willing, I'd like to fly you to their next concert."_

" _What?"_

" _Why?"_

_Their words tumbled over each other, Caroline's surprised, and Katherine's suspicious._

" _Because he needs to see you. And the last time Rebekah attempted to break a guitar over his head, it took weeks to get a replacement. I believe it is still a point of contention." His tone was somber, even as his lips curled slightly. "Nik is many things, Miss Forbes, but rarely is he fickle. You would be doing us a great favor, if you would see him."_

So now she was standing outside his dressing room, suddenly nervous. She hadn't bothered dressing up, it was too warm here for that. A comfortable dress, decent shoes, her curls yanked into a messy ponytail. He'd seen her naked, had helped detangle her wild curls post-sex and she'd paraded around without makeup. She still wished - for a moment - that she'd put more thought into this.

Still, she wasn't a coward.

She opened the door and stepped in. Klaus was pacing, hand in his hair and he twisted to face her with a frown. He froze as he stared at her, hair wild. He was dressed in a black t-shirt, black jeans and those familiar necklaces wrapped around his neck. The room smelled like him, that bite of his cologne and she breathed deep as she shut the door.

"Hi."

Klaus blinked, almost visibly shook himself. "Caroline?"

"So, I realize this is a bit of a surprise and all, but your family is _incredibly nosy_ , and…" Her words cut off when he closed the distance between them in three strides and kissed her. It was hot and possessive, one hand sliding to her ass, the other cupping her jaw. Caroline moaned, and fisted her hands in his shirt for balance as he swept his tongue between her lips.

When he lifted his head, they were both panting. Softening his grip, he swept her cheekbone with his thumb. "You're here."

She smiled at him. "Yes, and you know about it."

Those eyes narrowed, head tilting. "It had better have only been that once."

She ignored his tease, cupped his jaw. "Are you alright?"

Klaus' face tightened and he pulled away from her, leaving her chilly in the room. "I'm bloody furious, but Elijah is working on it."

"He seems the type to be thorough at his job," Caroline said softly as he resumed pacing. Klaus turned and looked at her, brows arched. "I said your family was incredibly nosy. And something about a guitar…"

Klaus made an amused sound, raking his hands through his hair. "You weren't answering my calls."

She blinked. "I was working, but I tried calling back."

A narrowed eyed glance that conveyed too many emotions for her to read. "I know."

Caroline felt like she'd take a blow to her chest. He didn't know. Something about those missed calls, her quick voice-mails had hurt him. For a moment, she cursed whoever had left him with whatever wound this had ripped back open and she took a step towards him. "Klaus, I wasn't ignoring you."

"I didn't say you that you were, sweetheart."

She stepped into his space, and pushed him hard enough that he stumbled into his dressing table, not expecting her move. Surprised eyes swung to her, but she stepped right into him, glared that short distance into his gaze.

"I wasn't ignoring you," she repeated firmly. "I know you didn't touch her, the same way I trust you to not sleep with anyone now that you're on the road. _This_ is important to me. You are important to me. And I realize we haven't really discussed being in an actual relationship, but I want that."

He'd frozen at her first sentence, and something bloomed behind his eyes that made her heart pound.

"I trust you, okay? I'd never have let you stay otherwise."

He bent to kiss her, hands curling around her arms and she ducked. "Caroline. You cannot make that sort of declaration and not let me kiss you."

She hooked her fingers into his jeans, nipped quickly at his unfairly lush bottom lip and then skimmed his throat. He tried to tilt her head, a low growl in his throat that she silenced by dropping to her knees. Glancing up at him, she fisted her hands in his t-shirt and lifted the fabric.

"I don't like sharing."

He shook a little as her breath brushed his skin. "I'm not one for it either."

"Good. I'm going to be very clear here. If you want me - this, _us_ \- I'm in. And when I tell you something, I mean it. I can promise, I'm blunt. If there is an issue, you'll know about it."

He nodded, eyes going heavy lidded as she brushed her lips across the hard line of his abs.

"Now, I'm going to give you something to think about while you're getting strangers' underwear tossed at you," Caroline drawled before licking just below his navel. He shuddered as she slowly eased his zipper downed, fingers dragging against the bulge of his erection.

"Caroline," he ground out, breath at hitching as her tongue snaked below the waistband of his boxers. She curled her fingers around what she could, with him still clothed and when his eyes shut, head tilting back with a groan she pulled his boxers down until he sprung free.

"Sweetheart, are you…" His words cut off with a snarl when she enclosed the tip of him between her lips and flicked lightly with her tongue. His hand tightened in her hair, his other flattened against his dressing table in an attempt to remain steady. She moaned at the slight tug, and he flexed his hands as she took a little more of him into her mouth.

Wrapping the fingers of one hand around the base of his cock, she massaged his balls with the other while slowly working him with her mouth; all hot suction and deliberate brushes of her tongue. He was cursing, knuckles gripping the table with white knuckled intensity. She glanced up through her lashes and used the faintest hint of her teeth as she drew back, releasing him with a soft noise.

Klaus hissed, teeth locked together.

"Klaus," Caroline said firmly, voice rough with her own arousal. His eyes slotted open, dark and heavy lidded with arousal, the bridge of his nose and arch of his cheekbones flushed red. She smiled at him, and kept his gaze as she took him back into her mouth, tongue sliding against the underside of his cock. She pumped him firmly with her hand and he went rigid, arching upwards just as someone started pounding on the door.

"Two minutes!"

Klaus' response turned the air blue. Caroline released him, gaze apologetic when he reached down and grasped her arms. In one rough move, he hauled her up to his mouth and kissed her. It was hot and messy, his tongue nearly frantic against hers before he pulled back.

"Take off your panties."

A little dazed from that kiss, she stared at him. "Huh?"

"If I have to go up there limping with blue balls love, then I want to be able to think about you, all wet and waiting," he nipped her lip. "Might not help with this erection, but it'll be worth it."

She felt herself blush. "Klaus…"

"Oh no sweetheart," Klaus told her with a wicked smile, tucking his erection back into his pants. "You don't like me looking at those others girls' underwear? Give me yours."

She swore at him as there was another set of bangs. "One minute, Mikaelson!"

Caroline wiggled out of her thong, threw it at him with a burning face. He grinned and shoved it in his pocket, edge of the red lace just showing; kissed her hard on the lips. "I'll smell you all show. Better be ready for me when this is done, love."

Then he was moving towards the door in quick, uneven strides before he paused. Glancing at her, eyes glittering, Klaus arched one eyebrow. "And Caroline, you're next orgasm had better come from me. No taking care of yourself. We'll both suffer, until I can get my tongue on you."

Then he was gone.

A few moments later, she heard the screams as a lone, electric guitar sounded out and Caroline fanned herself; her face bright red. Shifting uncomfortably, because she was wet and without underwear, she found herself smiling anyway.

She couldn't wait.

* * *

_**Please Comment** _


End file.
